starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Myles Grint
}} , su Lothal|altezza = 1,94 metri|peso = 95 chilogrammi}} Myles Grint era un maschio umano che servì nell'Impero Galattico quattordici anni dopo le Guerre dei Cloni. Era un supervisore e uno degli officiali imperiali attivi sul pianeta Lothal, in particolare era di stanza a Capital City insieme a Cumberlayne Aresko. I due si occupavano delle operazioni militari imperiali sul pianeta ed entrambi addestravano cadetti all'Accademia per Giovani Imperiali. Grint, insieme ad Aresko, tentarono di eliminare l'equipaggio ribelle dello Spettro in numerose occasioni. A causa dei loro continui fallimenti, Grint e Aresko furono giustiziati, su ordine del Gran Moff Tarkin, dal Grande Inquisitore. Biografia Età dell'Impero Al servizio dell'Impero Myles Grint era un ufficiale imperiale di stanza presso l'Accademia per Giovani Imperiali su Lothal. Egli aveva il grado di supervisore e servì come aiutante del comandante dell'Accademia Cumberlayne Aresko. Pochi anni prima della Battaglia di Yavin, Myles e il suo superiore Aresko parteciparono ad una festa per celebrare l'entrata di Dhara Leonis all'Accademia Imperiale. I genitori di Dhara, Leo e Tepha Leonis erano scienziati agricoli che lavoravano per il Ministero delle Politiche Agricole e si erano da poco trasferito su Lothal. Tra gli altri dignitari imperiali presenti a tale funzione vi erano il Governatore Arihnda Pryce, Yogar Lyste, e il tenente Piers Roddance. Nello stesso anno, la stessa Dhara Leonis, scomparve misteriosamente: le autorità imperiali riferirono che era scappata. A seguito della accettazione della domanda del fratello minore di Dhara, Zare Leonis per studiare presso l'Accademia Imperiale, Myles e Aresko parteciparono alla festa per Zare. Al contrario di quella della sorella, la festa di Zare fu piuttosto triste a causa di circostanze difficili della sua famiglia. Durante la festa, Myles e Aresko monopolizzarono i vassoi delle leccornie. Altri dignitari imperiali compreso il Governatore Pryce ringraziarono la famiglia Leonis per la loro devozione all'Impero e promisero di continuare la ricerca della loro figlia scomparsa. In realtà Zare avevano pianificato di infiltrarsi all'Accademia Imperiale al fine di trovare Dhara e per aiutare la crescente resistenza contro l'Impero Galattico. Nello stesso anno, Grint e comandante Aresko partecipò all'arresto del corrotto tenente dell'Ufficio di Sicurezza Imperiale, Jenkes, che aveva assassinato il suo superiore, il tenente Herdringer, e aveva partecipato ad un evento gladiatorio nell'Avamposto di Monad. Il cacciatore di taglie Bossk ed Ezra Bridger avevano esposto le attività illecite di Jenkes alle autorità imperiali su Lothal. La scintilla della ribellione Il supervisore Grint, il comandante Aresko, e i loro Stormtrooper fecero un controlllo su un Gotal, Yoffar, il quale vendeva frutti senza una licenza di vendita. Il controllo faceva parte di un programma dell'Impero per risolvere rapidamente i problemi. Durante il controllo, Grint mangiò alcuni dei frutti Jogan che vendeva Yoffar. Quando Yoffar obiettò, la coppia tentò di arrestarlo per tradimento. Tuttavia, Ezra Bridger, rubato il comlink di Aresko, lo usò per ingannare gli Imperiali, lanciando un falso allarme rosso nella piazza principale. Cadendo nell'inganno di Ezra, Grint, Aresko, e loro soldati rilasciarono il venditore e si diressero verso la piazza principale. Al suo arrivo, gli Imperiali scoprirono che erano stati ingannati. In mezzo alla confusione, un gruppo di ribelli di Lothal, guidato dall'ex Padawan Jedi Kanan Jarrus, rubarono diverse casse contenenti forniture imperiali. A causa della velocità di azione dei ribelli, le autorità imperiali non riuscirono a catturarli nè a recuperare le casse. Ribelli sotto copertura Nello stesso anno, Myles Grint insieme al comandante Aresko supervisionarono un gruppo di cadetti che cercavano di assere ammessi all'Accademia. Questi cadetti, completato la fase di orientamento, furono idonei per continuare la loro formazione presso l'Accademia Imperiale di Lothal. La maggior parte delle valutazioni ha avuto luogo nel Pozzo, una camera appositamente costruita che poteva essere riconfigurata per simulare una grande varietà di percorsi ad ostacoli e sfide. Le sessioni di valutazione erano volte a verificare la prestanza fisica, l'acutezza mentale, capacità di leadership, e l'abilità strategica dei cadetti. Mentre il sergente Currahee e il tenente Chiron supervisionavano la maggior parte delle valutazioni, Aresko e Grint divennero i responsabili della formazione della squadra LRC077 ad una settimana dal termine dei test. La squadra LRC077 era considerata la squadra con i cadetti più capaci. La squadra comprendeva due giovani ragazzi che volevano unirsi all'Impero per secondi fini: Zare Leonis, che voleva scoprire la sorte di sua sorella, Dhara Leonis, ed Ezra Bridger che aveva assunto la falsa identità Dev Morgan per infiltrarsi nell'Accademia al fine di rubare un decoder Imperiale che conteneva le informazioni sulla posizione di un potente cristallo Kyber. Zare e Dev furono i migliori della loro squadra, e ciò attirò l'attenzione di Aresko che successivamente fece rapporto al suo superiore: il Grande Inquisitore. Dopo Zare, Dev, il cadetto Jai Kell eccelleva nei test del Pozzo. Per questi loro eccellenti risultati, Aresko li ricompensò, consentendo loro di lavorare presso l'Accademia Imperiale. Nel frattempo, i cadetti che meno capaci, tra cui Nazhros Oleg, furono "puniti" di supervisore Grint, che ha assegnato loro alcuni lavori umili. Questi esercizi di addestramento imperiali avevano lo scopo di incoraggiare la spietatezza e autoconservazione tra i giovani cadetti imperiali e per instillare in loro il mantra che la vittoria non poteva essere sacrificato per il bene di un'amicizia. Sconosciuto a Grint e Aresko, Zare e Dev lavorarono insieme per ottenere il decoder. Durante il furto, Zare e Dev appreso che il Grande Inquisitore aveva un particolare interesse per entrambi e che stava venendo a Lothal per incontrarli di persona. Se fossero stati sensibili alla Forza, li avrebbe presi in custodia. Dopo aver appreso della presenza dell'Inquisitore, Dev, Kell, e Zare Leonis iniziarono a pianificare la loro fuga dalla Accademia. A seguito di un altro esercizio di formazione nel Pozzo, Aresko e Grint premiarono i cadetti vincenti Kell, Leonis, e Oleg con un giro a bordo di un camminatore AT-DP. I ribelli poi misero il loro piano in azione e iniziarono ad attaccare gli imperiali. Grint e Aresko si fecero solamente da parte durante l'attacca, commentando il caos che si stava creando e emettendo degli ordini ai loro uomini. Dopo la fuga, Leonis rimase sotto copertura al fine di continuare la sua ricerca per trovare la sua sorella scomparsa. Il Grande Inquisitore scoprì poi che in realtà Dev era Ezra Bridger, il giovane ribelle che aveva incontrato in precedenza su Stygeon Prime. Il fallimento di Aresko e Grint nel fermare la fuga dei ribelli fu considerato come una "macchia nera" sulla reputazione dell'Accademia. Dopo l'attacco dei ribelli, Grint era presente quando il comandante Aresko, convocata la squadra LRC077, annunciò che avrebbero iniziato la fase successiva della loro formazione dopo la pausa invernale assistendo alle operazioni imperiali su Lothal. Alla luce dell'attacco dei ribelli, Aresko annunciò anche che l'intera squadra sarebbe stata interrogata circa la propria condotta e la loro conoscenza riguardo al tradimento dei loro compagni cadetti. Il giorno dell'Impero Quell'anno, Myles Grint e Cumberlayne Aresko parteciparono alla parata annuale del Giorno dell'Impero tenutosi a Capital City, su Lothal. La sfilata vide la partecipazione dei cittadini di Lothal e di un grande contingente imperiale. Durante la sfilata, Grint spronò molti civili a tifare per l'Impero. In assenza del governatore Pryce, ministro imperiale di Lothal, Maketh Tua, presiedette la sfilata e colse l'occasione per presentare l'ultimo caccia stellare creato dai cantieri imperiali di Lothal. Durante i fuochi d'artificio, il ribelle Kanan Jarrus mise una bomba che distrusse il caccia TIE. Più tardi, il supervisore Grint e il comandante Aresko parteciparono alla caccia all'uomo per catturare i ribelli, che erano riusciti a trovare il fuggitivo Tseebo e assaltarono un Trasporto Truppe Imperiale. In risposta, Aresko e Grint riunirono un gruppo di assaltatori, trasporti armati e camminatori per bloccare le uscite dalla capitale. Grint e Aresko presidiavano il blocco stradale che cercò di fermare i ribelli e il loro trasporto rubato. Tuttavia, i ribelli ruppero il blocco e abbatterono un camminatore AT-DP. Grint e il suo superiore sopravvissero a quell'incidente, ma subirono l'ennesima umiliante battuta d'arresto nei loro sforzi per catturare la banda di ribelli. La valutazione La serie di fallimenti di Grint e Aresko di non passò inosservata da parte delle autorità imperiali. In risposta, l'Assessore Potalla fu mandata da Coruscant per valutare le competenze di Aresko e di Grint. Potalla chiese spiegazioni riguardo i loro molteplici fallimenti, ma Aresko si difese sostenendo che avevano imparato dai loro errori. Rendendosi conto che potevano essere sostituiti dall'aiutante di Potalla, Dunum, Aresko rassicurò Grint, innervosito dalla situazione, dicendo che avevano lavorato troppo a lungo e duramente per perdere le loro posizioni e che avrebbero dovuto mettersi in luce agli occhi dell'Assessore con ogni mezzo . Decise così di accusare l'ufficiale Dunum di tradimento, eliminando così il loro rivale e mettendosi entrambi sotto una buona luce. Con l'approvazione di Aresko, Grint creò una falla nel sistema di sicurezza della Accademia, permettendo così alla ribelle Sabine Wren di ottenere i codici di accesso e di infiltrarsi così all'interno dell'Accademia. Grint anche programmò anche un droide sonda per stordire Dunum che aveva scoperto Wren. Dopo l'attacco, Aresko fornì che incriminassero Dunum per tradimento. L'Assessore fece subito arrestare l'ufficiale per tradimento e affermò che questo atto non sarebbe mancato nella sua relazione finale. Grint e Aresko si credevano così fuori pericolo. Tuttavia, Potalla segnalò al Gran Moff Tarkin che erano diventati compiacenti nei loro compiti e gli suggerì di intervenire personalmente. Il fallimento finale e la morte Poco dopo l'arrivo del Gran Moff Tarkin su Lothal, il supervisore Grint e il comandante Aresko fecero un ultimo tentativo per catturare la banda ribelle di Lothal. Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, e Sabine Wren tesero un agguato ad un convoglio e, dopo aver rubato delle casse, fuggirono sulle loro speeder bike. I due comandanti Imperiali inseguirono i ribelli sui loro Trasporti Truppe Imperiali, accompagnato da cinque soldati imperiali su speeder bike. La loro ricerca li portò per le vie della città di Jalath. Quando i ribelli entrarono in città, Aresko diede ordine alle sue truppe sugli speeder di affiancarli e di impedire loro la fuga. Il piano fallì, e i ribelli, sconfitti i soldati sugli speeder, fuggirono da Jalath. Questo incidente a Jalath fu per Grint e Aresko l'ultimo tentativo per fermare i ribelli. L'ultimo fallimento di Grint e Aresko non sfuggì all'occhio vigile del Gran Moff Tarkin. La mattina seguente infatti, Tarkin convocò i due insieme ai loro colleghi Imperiali, il Ministro Maketh Tua, l'agente Kallus, e l'inquisitore per un incontro privato alba. Grint e Aresko furono gli ultimi ad arrivare alla riunione e timidamente si sedettero di fronto alla scrivania di Tarkin. Senza perdere tempo, il Grand Moff interrogò subito i due ufficiali riguardo la loro esperienza nel trattare con gli insorti di Lothal. Nonostante Aresko abbia affermato che avevano una grande esperienza nel trattare coi ribelli, Grint comunicò a Tarkin il loro ultimo fallimento avvenuto nella città di Jalath. Aresko così ammise il fallimento della missione e riferì che i ribelli avevano rubato alcune forniture ed erano fuggiti su delle speeder bike. Tuttavia, aggiunse che i ribelli non avevano causato alcune perdite ai loro uomini, Tarkin notò dunque che i ribelli di Lothal avevano dei principi al contrario dei ribelli degli altri sistemi. Grint e Aresko erano sinceramente sorpresi nell'apprendere che vi erano altre cellule ribelli nella Galassia. Tarkin poi continuò a discutere, focalizzandosi sulla presenza dei Jedi noto come Kanan a capo della cellula ribelle di Lothal. Aresko confermò ciò, aggiungendo che Kanan era davvero un Jedi e che era all'altezza della sua reputazione. Durante l'incontro, l'Inquisitore si posizionò in piedi dietro i due comandanti imperiali. Tarkin poi sgridò il supervisore Grint e il comandante Aresko per i loro ripetuti fallimenti nel fermare i ribelli dato che così facendo, avevano permesso ai ribelli di portare la speranza nel popolo di Lothal e di minare la stabilità dell'Impero. Per dimostrare le conseguenze di eventuali ulteriori errori da parte degli altri Imperiali, Tarkin ordinò all'Inquisitore di decapitare i due ufficiali imperiali con un colpo rapido della sua spada laser. L'esecuzione spietata di Grint e Aresko fece inorridire il ministro Tua e l'agente Kallus, il quale considerava i due uomini incompetenti ma fedelissimi all'Impero. Il Grand Moff poi usò questa esecuzione come monito per ricordare agli altri ufficiali che da quel momento in poi ogni fallimento avrebbe avuto delle conseguenze. Personalità e caratteristiche Grint era un individuo riservato e tranquillo che di solito lasciava che il suo compagno, il comandante Cumberlayne Aresko, a parlasse per lui. Tuttavia, quando parlava, era noto per essere forte, odioso e aggressivo. Servì l'Impero per la sua causa, ma anche abusava del suo potere, come dimostrarono alcuni atti di arroganza nei confronti dei cittadini di Lothal che protestavano contro l'autorità dell'Impero, facendosi beffe della loro incapacità di seguire l'Impero. Nonostante il suo atteggiamento rude, ci teneva che i cittadini di Lothal fossero contenti dell'Impero Per questo durante il Giorno dell'Impero incitava la gente a festeggiare durante la parata. Sabine Wren lo descrisse nel suo diario personale come "leccapiedi di Aresco" e come "un idiota". Notò che era meschino e amava ridere quanto ferire gli altri. Nel timore di una punizione per la loro incompetenza, lui e il comandante Aresko escogitarono un piano per incastrare Dunum al fine di mettersi in luce. Secondo l'agente Kallus, Myles aveva un fisico troppo ingombrante che non si allineava con le normative imperiali. Lui e il suo collega Aresko erano anche non molto ben informati su temi di attualità ed erano sinceramente stupefatti nell'apprendere dal Grand Moff Tarkin che c'erano molte altre cellule ribelli in tutta tutta la galassia. Dietro le quinte Nella versione americana di Star Wars Rebels, Grint, così come Aresko, è doppiato da David Shaughnessy. Comparse *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *Droids in Distress (libro) *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' +*Star Wars Rebels Magazine 11 - Assessment * *''Battle to the End'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Ufficiali dell'Impero Galattico Categoria:Personale militare Imperiale Categoria:Ufficiali Imperiali